Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy
by gianna.v123
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is the only daughter of Harry Potter and is going into her first year at Hogwarts. Will she be able the escape Scorpius Malfoy's Bad boy charm and looks? It might not just be looks,but she might even be just be in love with him? Enjoy!
1. Diagon Ally

Chapter 1- Diagon Ally

I woke up early, today I was going to Diagon Ally. I have been there many times, well only when I went with my brothers to get there things for school, but today I would be getting myself a wand, over 10 new school books, good amount of wizard money to last me a year, a broomstick, outfits, some sweets, hair curler, and most of all, the one thing I have been dying for since I saw Sirius {James's owl} and Remus { Albus's owl}, my very own owl. I started thinking of what color I wanted my owl to be, maybe I would the brown kind like Albus has, or the white one like my dad had, or maybe a deep black one like James has. Then, I heard my mother call "Lily, we're leaving in about a half an hour, be ready" I looked sideways at my alarm clock and took a deep breath, today I was going to Diagon Ally, and tomorrow I was going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and although I was looking at my alarm clock I forgot to check the time, 9:00. I got out of bed and put on my denim, blue, skinny jeans, I looked through my shirt draw and came across a shirt that was very cute, but I didn't recognize it, then I remembered, it was the shirt that Luna Lovegood had given her on her 11th birthday. The shirt was hot pink and it had a broomstick on it. I looked around my room for some sort of item to match my outfit. Then i saw an all black vest, i grabbed it and put it on. I went into my bathroom and looked at the girl in my reflection. She had Red-orange hair that was the straightest hair could be, had green dreamy eyes, the girls cheeks were red and she was tall, and skinny, this girl was pretty, her father always told her pretty was a strog word that can only express deep thought but Lily knew that the girl in her reflection was more than pretty, this girl was a much stronger word than pretty, this girl was Beautiful. This girl was Lily Luna Potter. This girl was a girl that people would die to be. I brought myself out of my own gaze.

I Cant get over that i am thirteen, yea that's right 13. Now that Headmaster Mcgonical has become headmaster, you have to be thirteen to start Hogwarts, she says its for our own safety. Albus is 15 and in his third year at Hogwarts, James is 16 and in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Rose is 15 and is in her third year and lastly Hugo is 14 and is in his second year.

I jogged down the stairs into the kitchen when my mom told me "NO TIME TO EAT, COME ON WE ARE MEETING HERMIONE AND RONALD AT DIAGON ALLY, WE ARE ALREADY LATE, LILY LUNA POTTER I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE TOAST DOWN NOW, GET YOUR COAT ON AND GET INTO THE CAR." she yelled at me.

"I don't want to take the car, can i use floo powder, please, please, please, i promise i will me you outside Olivander's. " I asked, well, i really begged until my mom gave in. I went and told my dad but he wasn't to happy about it. He finally gave in just like mommy. I watched there car leave and then turn invisible and go up into the air. I turned around and walked to the kitchen. My parents didn't think letting me use floo powder through. They forgot that they take 4 hours to get there and i only take 2 minutes. With those four hours i would meet up with my friends. I finished my toast and went over by the fire place. I took some floo powder from the bowl and walked into the fireplace.

"Diagon Ally" i yelled into the fireplace

I was there, all by myself. I looked around for one of my friends and then saw one. I had a lot of wizard friends. While i was walking to my best friend people kept saying 'hi lily' 'hey lil' how was your summer lily'. i just smiled at all these random people. Then i remembered why they would all know me. For one thing i was Harry Potters only daughter. For another James and Albus told me that last year there was a rumor that 'the famous Lily Luna Potter was coming to Hogwarts'. But i had to admit that it wasn't a lie. When i finally got to my best friend she turned around and gave me such a tight hug.

"Lily, i was worried that you wouldn't come. I missed you so much" Yup that is my best friend, Alexandra, well we all call her Ally.

"I was visiting your house only two weeks ago" I said with a smile on my face.

"Alot of things can happen in two weeks, and i thought you knew that being a Potter" We both laughed.

"How was the rest of your summer" i asked

"Well, i went to a weird sisters concert, and i got a boyfriend and broke up with him like 5 hours ago" she laughed/giggled.

" Well i did nothing, the only thing that really happened to me is that i complained about all of thirteen year old's only being in our first year, ya know, basic annoying brothers, letters from the family {Ginny's side of the family}. I said back to her.

"Where are the others" she asked

" They took the car and i took floo powder, so now we have like 4 hours to just hang out" i said amazed. it sounded better when i said that out loud.

"Wonderful, lets go get our wands" said Ally

"I can't i promised my dad he could come with me" i told her in an annoyed voice.

"Why would you do that" she asked with and attitude.

"I don't know, it just that he didn't get to see James and Albus get there wands so i figured he could see me get mine" i told her laughing.

"Okay, lets go and find the other kids {There other friends}" Ally told her. They started walking and finally found another one of there friends. It was Alice Longbottom, the daughter of Neville Longbottom and named after her grandmother.

"ALICE" me and Ally both screamed, and Alice jumped and looked back at us and gasped. She came over and gave us a big group hug.

"Ally, Lily, i have missed you two so much" she almost screamed "What house do you want to be in"

"We can talk about houses and that poop on the train, but right now i see Alison.

"Alison" the three of us screamed and she turned around and once again gave us all a big hug.

"Guys, we should go into the animal store and buy us a owl, cat, or toad. I will pay for you all to get something, my gift" Alison told us. Alison was just as rich as i was and on this rate we could afford to really buy Hogwarts, not that we ever would. Alison was tall and slim, she had dirty blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was wearing shorts that just came right above the knee and they were white, she had a light purple shirt that came just above her thighs, she was also wearing dark purple converses, finally she had a locket with a picture of her aunt in it. Alice was the shortest of all of us but she wasn't tiny, or small, she was normal height. Alice was wearing jeggings with a light blue sundress and light blue flats and black bracelets. Alice had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Ally was tall and skinny, she had light/dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing skinny jeans with and elbow measured orange shirt, she was also wearing black flats with jewels on them.

"You don't have to buy us all pets, Alison" Muttered Alice

"So your saying you don't want one Alice" we all laughed and walked into the store.

I saw so many different owls that i wanted. There was a red owl named Fabian and he was a 'dragon farm pupil' , the next was a dark brown one with yellow eyes named Azandar and he was a mixed breed of a 'mountain tamper and a sky howler, all the owls were basically brown, red, black, and white. I took Azandar to the front desk and asked how much. Alison came up and handed the money in but right before she did that i said "stop, excuse me can i see that owl on the tip top shelf, thanks" the lady brought down the owl and placed the cage in front of me. "What kind of owl is it" i asked stumped.

"Its very rare and it will cost you a lot of money to get because there are only three of them left in the world, you would eb the inly wizard that ever had one. its 2045 gellons. He is a 'Midnight Conker' owl. want him"

"Lily i will split the money for the owl with you, because it is partly my treat" said Alison

"Sure, Sure. We each handed her the money and i took my new owl.

This owl was midnight blue with light blue eyes and a few white feathers on its wing. "What should I name it girls" i asked after we all got out of the pet store. The three other girls all got barn owls except Alice, she got Azandar.

"You could name it Midnight" Alison suggested.

"It's to simple" i replyed

"Blue" suggested Ally.

"That's boring" i told her.

"Hedwig, after your fathers owl" said Alice

"It would bring back to many memories" i replyed

"what about Jack, Mike, Milo, Dragon, Edwin, Mason, or maybe i could name it after someone like Remus, Fred, Colin, Cedric, Alastor, or i could just make up a name like Blaze, Carmel, Fire, Poddly, moist, or even a last name like snape",.

"I am going to name you...Mason...no...Masen...no i like Mason" I finished. Mason hooted softly.

"Hey guys, lets go into the store with gryfindor stuff, look at there outfits." Ally said.

"We don't even know if we are all going to be placed into Gryfindor" i told them.

"Lily, Both your brothers are in Gyfindor, you ARE goign to be in Gryfindor" said Alice.

We all walked inside and found a bunch of Slytherins laughing at the Gryfindor clothe. The little bell rang proving the door was open and all the slyhterin boys looked at us. There were at least 9 of them. The one in the front was the one pointing out all the weird things. The boy was tall and had hair that was whiter than blond. He had grey eyes. The girls were stood frozen in the doorway and lily was behind all of them and not seen, and she knew that the girls were doing this on purpose, they were doing it to hide 'The Famous Lily Luna Potter, Who Dose Not Want To Be Asked Out On A Date On Her First Day.

The boy came to us and started "Hey, I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, who are you three, first years and you already choose gryfindor before you see the school, bad choice, i would prefer Slytherin, oh...did you here that Lily Potter's coming to Hogwarts, she's 13 right, you girls look like you would get along good with her, make friends with her or you will be sorry you ever walked in here. Now, what are your names"

"Alison, Ally, Alice and Li-...Alison,Ally, and Alice" she finished.

The four of them zoomed out of the store before any other weird kids would come in. They got to a bench and the three of them pushed lilly on it and were standing around her.

"LILY LUNA POTTER, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS, THAT WAS SCORPIUS MALFOY, IT'S EVERY GIRLS DREAM TO DATE HIM

authors note i am not done with this chapter and i promise i will have more up by tonight May 14th


	2. The sorting

chapter 2- the sorting

I woke up late that morning. Hogwarts. yea. I quickly ran to my bathroom brushed my hair and combed it, too. I went back into my bedroom and looked around for something to wear, yes. I went into my pant's draw and took out a pair of skinny jeans. I walked over to my shirt draw and took out a short sleeve top and once again put on the same black vest i had on yesterday. I took out a pair of converse shoes to match my red shirt. I took my wand and used it for the first time ever.

" Pack" i swayed my wand and all my books, clothe, photo's, ect. went into my suitcase. I put my wand into my back pocket and took my suitcase downstairs. "Mom can i have some waffles, please?" i asked her. I knew the respond to that. No. I saw everybody around me rushing to get there thing's. Wow. I went into the living room to get Mason, my owl. I saw all three cages lined up next to one another. I saw Remus, Albus's owl and mine but i didn't see Sirius, James owl. I looked around the living room for him when my dad came running in and and checking Sirius's cage.

"Lily, Sirius isn't back from mailing his letter to Hugo" my dad said "WE NEED HIM NOW, WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO KING'S CROSS. JAMES GET DOWN HERE!" my dad screamed. James came running down the stairs at full sped. "James there is o sign if Sirius outside, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAIL A LETTER TO HUGO LAST NIGHT...JAMES WHERE IS HE!" my dad was getting really mad.

"Dad, i don't know" James told my father.

"Sirius" James called out. Sirius came flying through the window and landed on James. James untied the note from Sirius and started reading it out loud. But James soon found out that reading it out loud was a big mistake.

" _Dear James,_

_ When we get Kings Cross, find me quickly, I will be by the center part of the train. We are going to find an empty compartment and_

_ take a quarter and play Heads and Tails, like you said, remember when you told me that we could each put a vote in on if Lily will get into_

_Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin {doubt that}. Can't wait. Bring Hugo with you _

_H u g o"_

James finished.

"James, don't you dare guess what house lily is in" my mom walked in and yelled at him

"Okay, Okay, Okay, won't" James told my dad.

"WE NEED TO HURRY THE TRAIN LEAVES IN 2 MINUTES, COME ON" my mother yelled at the four of us. I took Mason's cage and put him in it and then picked the cage up. I walked over to the fireplace and waited by the others.

"Lily and James go together and give up a hug because right when you get there don't wait for us just get on the train, we will come right after you" my mother told me. I walked over and hugged both of my parents and me and James each took a handful of powder and both yelled at the same time

"Kings Cross, Platform 9/3 quarters"

We were there, but i think James got there before me because i saw him getting onto the train, with Hugo. I walked onto the train and looked around for an empty compartment. I saw James, Hugo, and Albus in a compartment, which meant that Albus had just gotton here. I ignored there compartment and went to find Ally, Alice, and Alison. Then i found them. They were in a compartment on the right side, but what bothered me was that on the left side of the train there was a group of annoying Slytherin boy's, including Malfoy, and by the look on his face he perfectly well knew that i was there yesterday at the Gryfindor store. I walked into the compartment where all the girls were and smiled.

"Hey guy's" i said happily.

"Hey" they all responded at the same time, but they were speaking in a very dull way.

"What the matter" i asked them

"What do you think" asked Alice

"Why didn't you just get a different compartment" i asked.

"They were all completely full" said Ally.

"Trolly, anything from the trolly dear's" asked the Trolly woman.

"I forgot my money, i will have my parent's send it to me when we get to Hogwarts" i told them

"me, too" said Ally

"Me, three" said Alison

"Me, four" said Alice. We all smiled.

"Well, then i must be getting on, then" said the trolly lady.

"KK" said Ally. We looked over at the boy's compartment. They were getting 6 of everything, just to make us upset. They all looked at us and we all looked at them and all rolled our eyes. They train made a hard stop and we opened our compartment door and all grabbed our trunks. The boys had already left but they left a piece of parchment behind. The girls all looked at each other then Alice started speaking.

"I'm going to read it" said Alice

"Are you sure" asked Alison

"sure" responded Alice. It was only a Malfoy family tree. Boring. We figured we didn't want to give it back to them in person. So, we just left it there.

"Come on, we have to go" said Ally. we all walked out and saw Hagrid leading all the first years onto the boats.

"Hi, Hagid" the four of us all said at once.

"Hey girls, pick any boat you like, now don't fall in. That's all." we all laughed. Then we got a boat. Once wegot to the castle, Hagrid took us inside. We saw Mcgonical waiting to bring us in at the stairs of the great hall.

"welcome newcomer's, i will bring you into the great hall to be sorted into houses. come along" then she opened the great big doors and everybody looked at us, but we didn't look pathetic, we all looked like teenager's, and we were. A lot of the second years, and third year's were giving the 'call me' signs.

"Alexa harrington" said professor Mcgonical

"Ravencalw" said the sorting hat

"Maria slongign" said Mcgonical

"Hufflpuff" saidthe sorting hat. The sorting kept going on for about and hour until me and the three girls were the last ones.

"Alexandra jepply" said Mcgonical

"Gryfindor"

"Alice Longbottom"

" Gryfindor"

"Alison hefadoods"

"Slytherin"

"Lil-" Mcgonical paused, and her face turned red "Lily Potter" that was it. Everybody stopped there conversations and all looked at me. People started whispering. I walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on my head.

"Lily Potter" said the hat "You should be in Slytherin...but, you want to be in Gryfindor...but, its my decision...so i choose...

SLYTHERIN"

** hEY, I CAN'T WAIT TILL I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER**. **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF LILY BEING SLYTHERIN . i NEED IDEA'S. i WILL KEEP WRITTING. DO U LIKE IT? :P**


	3. Bad impression

Chapter3- BAD impression

Slytherin, no this couldn't be. I wanted to be in Gryfindor. I looked over at all the Hufflepuff's, Gryfindor's, and Ravenclaw's faces, they were all red. It looked as if i had brought shame to this school. I stepped of the school and walked over to the Slytherin table and watched everybody pushing the other person over to try and give me a seat. Of course i took a seat next to Alison.

"W-well then, L-let the Feast b-begin" said Mcgonical.

Me and Alison both looked at each other. I could tell that she was as shocked as i was. Then we started talking.

"Hey, I think you'r brother's are angry, like really angry." She told me. We both looked over at my brother's, and she was right, they had red faces as well as there friend's.

"Should we go talk to them" i asked her.

" Well,...i do see everybody up and talking to other houses so why not" she responded.

"We walked halfway there when Albus, James, Ally, Alice, Hugo, Rose, There friend's Jack, Miley, Violet, Veronica, Mike, Jerry, and Zack were all meeting us halfway but we made it to the gryfindor table before they could reach us.

"er...hi" I said.

" that's all you have to say is HI, LILY LUNA POTTER, YOU ARE MY SISTER, YOU'R MY SISTER IN SLYTHERIN, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE IN GRYFINDOR, YOU KNOW THAT ALBUS CHOSE GRYFINDOR WHEN THE HATE REALLY WANTED TO PUT HIM IN SLYTHERIN. YOU KNOW THAT ME YOU'R OLDEST BROTHER GOT INTO GRYFINDOR, AND THAT ALBUS CHOSE GRYFINDOR, BOTH YOU'R FRIENDS GOT INTO GRYFINDOR, AND DID YOU KNOW THAT ALICE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE IN GRYFINDOR AND THE HAT TRIED TO PUT HER IN RAVENCLAW AND SHE MADE SURE SHE GOT INTO GRYFINDOR, AND ALLY WAS GOING TO BE PUT INTO HUFFLEPUFF BUT MADE SURE SHE GOT PUT IN GRYFINDOR, MEANWHILE YOU TWO DON'T EVEN TRY AND BE IN GRYFINDOR, YOU TWO JUST HOP OFF TO THE SLYTHERIN TABLE ALL HAPPY. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL MOMMMY AND DADDY. AND WHAT ABOUT TELLING UNCLE RON, AND UNCLE GEROGE, THEY WILL LAUGH AT YOU HORRIBLY, AND SLYTHERIN WILL BE MADE A JOKE OF AT THE BURROW. DID YOU THINK THIS THROUGH" James screamed at me.

"Calm down James, it's just Slytherin, don't worry, People don't always have to be in Gryfindor, calm down" i told him but then Hugo started speaking.

"Lily, come on, do you really think that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are going to take it easy on you, and My dad and are uncle George are going to make a big laugh of it, and you know that, just pretend to be in Gryfindor" Hugo told me.

" Yeah Lily, they will never know and then you could tell them when you'r like 15 and in you'r third year." Rose told me, too.

" guy's don't tell her that, you'r parent's will soon find out that you'r a Slytherin." Alice told me trying to get me to tell my parent's.

"All first year's come this way." called the Slytherin prefect's.

" Gotta go, see you guy's later, i heard that gryfindor and slytherin all different years have classes together. " Alison told them.

" I won't be at all of the care of magical creature classes, nor all of the transfiguration classes" James told me.

"Why won't you want to have classes with me and Alison" I asked them.

" Well, you two forgot that you are both in Slytherin"

"So, what's the big deal" Alison asked with an attitude.

"Well, There are weird people in Slytherin and Slytherin is Gryfindor's are not friendly with each other." Hugo told us.

"Well, you can't skip first class so see you later" i told them. I walked up to the prefect's and smiled and we all walked to the Slytherin common room portrait and oh my gosh, no way. Part of my middle name was on the wall. My full name was Lily Luna Remus George Wolfrick SEVERUS Potter. When it was my turn to go through the portrait i said "Pure Blood" and the portrait looked at me.

" Well, well, well Lily Luna Remus George Wolfrick Severus Potter. You got into Slytherin, i thought that you'r dad was a half blood, but sadly they changed the rule's well not all the rule's, did you know that somewhere along the line you have to be pure blood to be in Slytherin" Snape told me.

"I knew that, can you please let me in...like now " i asked Snape.

."I like that part of you'r name has Severus in it, who picked part of you'r name Weasly or Potter. " he asked me.

" my dad named me Severus, now can i please get into my new common room, i really want to see what it look's like" I told Snape.

"Fine, fine, fine, here you go" He told me and I walked into the common room. wow, wow, and wow. Everything in the Common room was green and Silver. There Was a big table for al of the Slytherin's to sit at. There were also 4 big armchair's and two of them were silver and the other two were green. There were fluffy Silver pillow's everywhere. I saw a big notice board and it had so many thing's and as James and Albus told me that it had way more than the Gryfindor's. The first said , and it was put up by the Slyhterin Third years,

_Dear all of our Fellow Slytherin's,_

_If we catch you wearing Red or gold then you will Have to deal with Harley Blase, or Scorpius Malfoy _**:[**

_You'r fellow Slytherin's Harley, and Alway's Scorpius_

Oh my gosh they are so dramatic. I looked around the common room and followed Alison up to the girls dorm's. Of course there were green bed's, and silver sheet's, but there were big fluffy pillow serpant's on ll the bed's and every other one had a different color, it was either silver or green. Mine was silk green. Then Alison started speaking. "Come on, let's go down to the common room" she told me. So we both walked down stairs to the common room. The first person i saw was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey, everybody look it's Potter. Slytherin's newest Celebrity. Oh, and Potter i knew you were at the Gryfindor store at Diagon Ally, care to explain" Scorpius Shouted catching everybody's attention. I turned around and looked at him. He was smirking. His cold, evil, grey, eye's met my light green eye's. I looked at him and saw where he was. He was sitting on the edge of the table. I looked at him but i didn't look into his eye's, i looked at him and frowned. He of course like alway's smirked.

"I have no clue what you'r talking about Malfoy" i lied.

" yes you do, Potter. I saw you'r red hair from the corner of my eye. It's not that hard to miss. Now I'm Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy, but you already know that" he told me.

" You are so dramatic and like i said i don't know what you'r talking about. Now i don't really feel like talking to you. Now, leave me alone, please" i asked him.

"okay, fine, but if you are as stupid as you'r brother's then you are not going to like Slytherin"he told me.

" First of all, i never said i wanted to be in Slytherin, second, my brother's are not stupid at all, at least they are smarter than you." i told him with an attitude.

"Yea, tell Albert that during defense against the dark art's, have you seen his report card, do you know why he is a mommy's boy, huh" he asked me in a high pitched voice.

" How would you know that" i asked him now wondering.

"Well, that's for me to know and you and you'r friend to find out." he told us.

"Hahaha, very funny, now how in the world do you know" i asked him my face starting to turn red.

"like i said i can't tell you" he blurted out to me.

"Malfoy, tell me now" i demanded him.

"Fine Potter, if you insist" he said laughing

"Yes I do insist, Malfoy" I demanded

"Fine, well, Teddy Lupin is our potions teacher and He was giving Albert and Jamie higher grade's then they got, not that there grades were bad he just made them better. Well, Headmaster McGonical got mad and marched right into the class room and yelled at Teddy, but she didn't get really mad, she just got upset, you know teacher's these day's have favorite's. And Jamie and Albert have alot of favorite's. So anyway Headmaster McGonical told him that he had to give Jamie and Albert there normal grade's which were and A, for acceptable." he told me.

" I am leaving, by" i told him with a sarcastic smile. Alison followed me out of the common room.

"Where are we going" she asked me.

"I have no clue, we wil go back to the common room at midnight" i told her

"Our curfew is 9:00, did you forget that" Alison asked me.

"Yeah, i forgot, umm, let's got find Albus and James, and i swear if Malfoy every call's them Albert, and Jamie again i will smash him." we both laughed.

"Hey Albus james, it's us Lily and Alison" i yelled down hall on the stair's. Albus, James, Hugo, and Zack all turned around. Zack smiled at me and blushed.

"Yea" Hugo asked.

"She met Scorpius Malfoy" Alison told them.

"You what, what did he say" asked Zack.

"Oh nothing really, but he did make fun of Albus and James" i told them frustrated.

"Same old, same old" James told me.

"What do you mean, same old same old" i asked him.

"Well, you see, James, Me, and Albus, and of course Hugo who gets in a lot of fights with him, have always hated Scorpius Malfoy, Harley Blase, and Micky Yaxly." Zack told me.

"I can see why, he is so annoying" i told Zack. We all laughed.

"Well that's Scorpius Malfoy" Hugo told me. We all laughed again.

"Hey, James what time is it" Alison asked Him.

"only 9:37" he told us.

"Curfew is 9:00 you guy's" me and Alison both told them in a rush.

" Oh, yea, don't worry about cerfew, um, well, just don't get caught, oh no, here come's Filtch" James said and the four boy's took off. Me and Alison went the other way heading back to the Slytheirn common room. When they got back in they saw Malfoy ripping paper out of his textbooks and making paper airplanes with his wand.

"Oh, hey girl's, how was you'r trip, i assume you went to you'r stupid brother's for advise" he told us then smirked concentrating hard on making his paper airplane perfect.

"We don't really want to talk to you Malfoy" i said walking up to the girl's dorm and getting into my Pajama's. I climbed into the bed and fell fast a sleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked at my classes. double classes with Headmaster McGonical, and we had it with the Gryfindor's. Then we had divination with Trwleny and the Ravenclaw's. When that was done we had care of magical creature's with Hagrid, and the Gryfindor's. Then, yes, i was so happy, i had a free hour, but then uhhhh, defense against the dark art's with Professor Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy's father. Professor Malfoy was the newest Professor at Hogwart's and all the Slytherin's were very happy to get his class because he would be good with all the Slytherin's, and very unfair with all the Gryfindor's.

"Lily are you coming down to the great hall for something to eat" asked Alison. There was a girl with her that i didn't know. Then Alison butt in " Oh, Lily this is Veronica. Veronica meet the famous Lily Potter" we all giggled and then i felt weird not speaking.

" Um nice to meet you, really" i told her.

"you to, now can we...er...go to the great hall to get some food, i'm really hungry" Veronica asked.

"kk" i said to both Veronica, and Alison. As they were walking down the great hall the noticed that Malfoy had fallen a sleep on the Slytherin table yesterday night and Lily just rolled her eyes . Once we got down to the great hall me and the girls had a few things to eat. We then wondered off to transfiguration with Mcgonical. When i got there i took a seat with Alison and Scorpius and Harly took seats right behind us whispering most likely about us. Then, Albus and Zack. Zack turned around at me and smiled and i smiled back blushing, but Scorpius rolled his eyes and Harley snicked then Albus turned around in a whats going on face.

"Ginny, no, i meant to say Lily, Lily you put the gruppy goe in first or else you'r owl won't turn into a chirping bird" she told me aloud.

"Sorry" i just said. When all the classes had finished it was the last class on the list. Defense against dark arts with Proffesor Malfoy. When me, Albus, and James walked in he smirked. Scorpius Malfoy sat in the back of the room with Harley and Micky. Mr. Malfoy seemed happy to have us, all the Potters, in his room. I Took a seat with Albus and Alison. Mr. Malfoy came and slowly walked in front of our desks not removing his eye from me.

"Let me read my class list, it should be very interesting,

Okay so, Harly Blase,

Micky Yaxley,

Scorpius Malfoy,

Alice Longbottom,

Alison Hefadoods,

Alexandra Jepply,

Albus Potter,

James Potter,

Mai Chang,

Hugo Weasly,

Rose Weasly,

Roxane Weasly,

and last Zack Lovegood. Wow, we have a very interesting class here" said Mr. Malfoy in a weird way.

" Why are we a weird class" i asked with an attitude.

" Is that some of your information, Ms. Potter" he told me

"Well yeah it is, all of our parents were in the war and w-" i but in.

"LILY POTTER, YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO, WILL YOU" he demanded.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" i said.

** How did you all like the chapter. Please i beg Veronica Garvin to give me idea's. What do you think of Mr. Draco about Mai chang, well i have more coming up, sorry i took so long, i have had a lot of studying to do and i am a second honers person. Give me one week or less to have a chapter done. Lovegood you all :D**


	4. Dracos secret

chapter 4- _Draco's _**Secret **

I woke up to early the next morning and got out of bed then of course i would normally wake up Alison but i didn't wake her up this time. I wanted to go exploring, in the castle. I put on my skinny jeans and a pair of black flats, then i wore a green tank top and topped my outfit of with a black hat. I grabbed my bag and checked the time. Nooooo, i woke up way to early. It was 4:48 in the morning. I figured that there wouldn't be any teachers wondering the castle at this time and i wouldn't be sen, so i walked down to the Slytherin common room. I saw my owl waiting for me on the windowsill. My owl, Mason, had a long note written on his leg and i took the piece of paper from him as thought _this better be important._

_Dear Lily,_

_Me and your mother miss you a lot. What house did you get into? How has your first few days at Hogwarts? How is Mr. Malfoy? Is James be having, i doubt it? How is Teddy, is he doing god in the school? What about Hagrid, i heard he is doing care of magical creatures again? Is Albus still top of his classes in most of them? Lily, i must warn you that there are areas in the castle that you should stay out of, unlike James! How is Neville, is he still teaching? What about Ally, Alison, and Alice? How are Rose, Hugo, Roxie, and all the other Weaslys? I miss you_

_your father, Harry_

Lily felt her stomach do a flip. She hadn't told her parents what house she had got into. She shoved the letter into the trash can not caring about her parents at the moment, but as she was walking along the hallway she felt guilt in her head for doing that. She came to a stop when she heard voices coming from inside a classroom. She put her head against the door and listened...

"I need the locket, Scorpius" she heard a man whisper

"I told you it is in my dormitory" Scorpius told the man

"I told you to bring it with you" said the man

"Dad, we need to get into the chamber first, that is where the sword is" Scorpius told Draco.

"Then get someone to go with you into the chamber and get it, if you die then this will be nothing at all worth" Draco said

"Lily Potter...she's a different Potter, she isn't like her parents or brothers. She made it into Slytherin. She looks like her grandmother, Lily Evans. Serverus would have wanted her to have the locket. But the locket contains the...the...his touch. It holds all the dead ones. If she puts it on then it will bring back them, and the locket was meant for good and kind not evil and bad, it might not work. " Scorpius told his father.

"If you get Lily Potter to go to the place and trust us it will work" Draco told Scorpius.

"Fine" Scorpius whispered.

"_Good boy Draaaacooooo" _whispered a voice so low. This voice sounded like a snake, and this person who had said that was a female. Lily peaked into the room then quickly pulled her head out. She felt her heart pounding against her chest and her eyes starting to tear. Her ears were ringing with the voices she had heard of the lady. She felt her legs giving out in a scary way. She ran to the Slytherin dormitory and stopped in front of it but she did not say the password. She was ashamed to be in this house. she ran to the room of requirements and his herself in a broom cupboard and started tearing again. Lily knew the lady she had seen. Her father told her many stories about her and Lily was aware that this person had died over 20 years ago but yet she was here. Lily felt the need to whisper her name into the cold air and lightly and softly Lily Luna Potter whispered...

"Bellatrix Blac

** I know how mad you guys are. It was short. Only about 700 words. Im sorry. I had to fit that part into a short chapter. I will explain more about Draco and Scorpius's secret in the next chapter. If you don't understand it now don't worry you will in the next chapter. My chapters might be alot smaller now that it is getting closer to summer and i am not on the computer much. I love you all and please comment. Thank you for the support Veronica. I will have my next short chapter ready by...um...Friday or less. ;-]**

-GG :]


	5. Danny in detention

chapter 5- Danny in detention

I grabbed my bag and checked my watch, 4:43. I figured that it was safe to go outside now, so opened the door and took the same way i came here but i went back to the common room.

I felt Lonely...

I felt Ashamed...

I felt Ugly...

I felt Wrong...

My heart should have been placed in Gryfindor. I looked around at the green and tears fell down through my eyes. At the same tie someone walked through the portrait hole. I wiped the tears away but only more came down.

The person that came in the portrait was Scorpius Malfoy.

" Hey part Weasle-bee" said Malfoy.

"Shut it up" I said as more tears came down my eyes.

"Whats wrong Lily-pad" he asked me.

"Funny, im laughing on the inside, i would really like it if you wouldn't call me nicknames right now" i yelled/spoke at him.

"Fine, but on one condition, dose it involve me?" he asked with a bad boy smirk. I considered telling him yes for about half a second but then settled on "No, it dose not involve you, Malfoy" i told him loudly.

"you just gave me the biggest feeling that it dose involve me Potter, now tell me what it is you filthy little half blood" he told me pulling out his wand and getting into a position. I to took out my wand ready to hex him.

"Do you really want to know, you ugly little...little...pureblood" i told him. My dad always told me not to call people names but i felt happy that i had called him and ugly little pureblood. Just then our head of Slytherin walked in, Slughorn.

"What in Merlin's beard are you two doing" shrieked Slughorn.

"Potter, called me a name and took her wand out on me, i expect her parents to get a note home, and just wait till my father hears about this" Scorpius shouted at me and Slughorn.

"What, he did the same to me and plus he started it" i shouted at Slughorn, just then i knew i was going to get a detention.

"Detention both of you" yelled Slughorn.

"Wait, Slughorn, Lily and i would never hex each other...we...she is my...girlfriend, and i love her" Scorpius mattered, leaving me with a blank expression.

"Very well then, i still have to give you both a detention, tonight, in 20 minutes" Slughorn finished.

"Hey, this morning, i saw you outside a class room. Why were you listneing to a seventh year class with my dad, me and Harley were getting freaked out." Scorpius asked.

"I don't- wait what? That was a class, then why was..was.. B-Bel-l-e" i asked

"Bellatrix, she was part of the act, Mcgonical told Mr. Malfoy aka my dad to teach us everything about the war. You can even ask your older brother" he told me.

"Oh" is all i said.

" So, girlfriend, want to go on a date to detention" he asked with a bad boy smirk.

"You are not my boyfriend" i told him madly.

"Why don't you like me or think im good looking" he asked.

"I never said i didn't like you and i never said you werent hot" i anwsered him, and now i was becoming the bad girl, i gave him a bad girl smirk and winked and he did the same but he didn't wink. And with that i walked out and said "Meet you at detention Scorpian".

I walked down the hall and saw Slughorns classroom, i quickly walked in and saw another head writting lines at a table. Then i saw a bunch more head and they were all mostly the same color...red.

I saw Victorie an Teddy in the corner grading papers together, Victorie was the transfiguration teacher, and Teddy was the defence aganst the dark arts teacher only sometimes and other times he was the potions teacher. i saw Louis {Bill and Fleurs only son} helping Slughorn make extra potions, sometimes Slughorn was the potions teacher and other time the chams teacher, and i can bet that Louis was helping Slughorn for extra credit. I James, Hugo, Zack, and Fred jr doing lines. I went up to Slughorn and he told me to sit next to this boy i had never met before. I took a piece of paper and sat next to him.  
>"Hi, im Lily Luna Potter, whats your name" i asked.<p>

" Hi, im Danny, im in Gryfindor, and im in my thrid year" he told me now getting into a conversation with me. Just then Scorpius came in and took a seat next to Harley. He kept looking over at me and smirking then trowing his hair to the side. I wanted to make Scorpius Jelous. I looked at Danny, he was very cute and kind. I did like him and not just to make Scorpius jelous. I just threw Scorpius out of my head and looked at Danny.

"Hey are you single" we both said at exacly the same time and was very embarased.

"Um...yes, why" i asked blushing .

"Would you want to go on a date with me, and you know be my girlfriend, and Lily i just wanted to let you know that when you first walked in the great hall, the second i sat my eyes on you i fell in love with you, and didn't even know you were a Potter. Would you like to meet me outside on the gorund under the tree by the lake and we can have a picnic" he asked me. He sounded so sweet and he kind and his choice of words made me blush even harder.

"Yes and thank you" was all i said. we both got up and handed out papers in at the same time. He walked me back to my common room and hugged me and he was defintly able to tell i was blushing. Danny had topaz green eyes, and short black hair, that was way darker than Albus's, and way it was short but not very short. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and on top he was wearing his Gryfindor robes. I walked into my common room and walked up to my dormitory and i simply sunk into my bed with dreamy eyes and Allison looked and me and said  
>"Tell me everything"<p>

**Hey i know that was way later than i expected to be done but we are taking even more finals and its hard. I have been swimming alot and not updating much. The next chapter is going to be FUNNY. Love you all. **

** -gg :0**


	6. Cast of the book

**Hey guys, i am just posting the cast of my fanfiction. A few of the people have not been introduced in the story yet, but whatever.**

**Lily Potter- Briggite Mendler {with red hair} **

**Albus Potter- Andrew Trischitta**

**James Potter- Gregg Sulkin**

**Rose Weasly- Victoria Justice {with ginger hair}**

**Hugo Weasly- Dylan Sprouse {with red hair}**

**Lucy Weasly- Bella Throne**

**Molly Weasly Jr.- Jannete Mcurty {with red hair}**

**Fred Weasly Jr.- Austin Williams**

**Roxy Weasly- Camille Winbush**

**Louis Weasly- Angus McLaren**

**Dominqe Weasly- India Eisley {with blond hair}**

**Victorie Weasly- Megan Park**

**Teddy Lupin- David Henrie **

**Lysander Lovegood- Toby Hemingway**

**Lorcan Lovegood- William Moseley**

**Scorpius Malfoy- Logan Lerman {with blond hair}**

**Sageaform Malfoy- Gaspard Ulliel {Sage- u- form-}**


	7. Dare or Double Dare

Chapter 6- Dare or double dare

Months past and Danny and Lily broke up, but they were still flerting with each other and both of them were still single. Scorpius and Lily were always trying to make each other jelous. Hugo, James, Albus, Fred jr, Zack and Louis were always sitting in detention for either making out with a girl in the hallways, skipping class, dueling with Slytherins, making fun of Hufflepuffs, sneaking out past 9:00, making fun of Snapes portrait, sending howlers to Ravenclaws, taking uncle Georges advice, not wearing uniform, playing with there patronus, texting during classes, ect. Scorpius and Harly were making sure that there bad boy record was 100%. It was the day of Christmas and the whole family was going to the burrow today. I looked down at my presents and saw way to many gifts. from Uncle Charlie i got a hair curler. from uncle George i got a bag of fever pestals, from aunt Angelina i got a new scarf and hat. from cousin Fred jr i got a wand polisher. From cousin Roxane i got a light orange brush. from My mom i got 3 different pairs of converse {red, green, and blue}. From my dad i got the newest broom. From James i got hair spray. From Albus i got a family photo. From grandma and Grandpa Weasly i got a sweater with the letter "L" on it. From my aunt Audrey i got a book of care of magical creature: advanced. From my uncle Percy i got wizard money. From both my cousins Molly and Lucy i got bags and bags of candy. From my uncle Ron i got a new phone. From my aunt Hermione i got a muggle credit card and a book. Frokm cousin Hugo i got a sweater. From my cousin Rose i got really short shorts, a tank top, and high heels. Wow. From uncle Bill i got an i pod. From aunt Fluer i got clothe. From cousin Victorie i got t- shirts and headbands. from cousin Dominqe i got 3 fadoras. From cousin Louis i got a book. From Teddy i got money. From the Lovegoods i got shoes. From...Scorpius i got a laptop, a mac laptop. WOW. From Danny i got a necklace with my name on it with gold letters and silver dimonds on the L. From...Zack i got a bracelet. And last from all the girls i got candy, candy, and more candy. I put all my presents in my closet. I started packing and then took out my laptop and put in my necklace and bracelet. i went to the front of the school with Zack, Rose, and Hugo. I thanked them all for my gifts. We got onto the train and were to the platform in no time. James invited Zack to stay with us over break. My dad announced that we had moved and Ron, and Hemrione had half the mansion house and the Potters had the other half and that we were spending break there. He also said that There were forsts on the one side of the Potter/Weasly Manor and on the other side of the forest lived the Malfoy Manor. I didn't want to run into Scorpius Malfoy on my Christmas break, it would ruin everything. When we got to the Manor it was huge, i looked over to the other side of the forest and saw the Malfoy manor, but it had about 10 more rooms and was enormus. Our new house came with horses and of course so did the Malfoy manor. I looked at the first horse i saw and claimed it, i named it Angela.

"Come on kids all the Weaslys are waiting inside. go look at you rooms." my dad told us "wait, we have to sort this all out, because all of the Weaslys are staying over break. You know." he told us. We all walked inside and thanked everybody for our presents. My dad had us all sit down in the living room so we could sort out who is sleeping in whos room.

"Okay, James" my mom started "James you, Teddy, Louis, Zack,and Fred jr will sleep in your room on the Potter side of the manor. Albus you can have Hugo sleep in your room on the Potter side of the maor or you and Hugo can spend the night in Hugo's room on Ron and Hermione's side." my mom siad

"We will spend the night in my room" said Albus and Hugo nodded.

"Okay, all the parents will sleep in all the spare geust rooms. Now, Lily you Roxane, and if Rose wants to stay in the Potter manor can all share a room" said my mom.

"Rose will stay in the Potter manor" said Roxane.

"Okay, Molly, Lucy, Victorie, and Dominqe you will stay in the Weasly manor" said my mom. Me, Roxy {Roxane}, and Rose ran upstairs into my room with two extra beds in it. We were getting ready for bed and noticed we were the only one awake in the house, even all the parents had gone to bed already. We were all just starting to daze of into a sleep when i got a text message. We all woke up and got out of our bed and the text said

_Lily,Roxy, and Rose, come into the woods on ur horses. There r spare horses in the back of the house. Oh and get dressed in clothe we are having a get together, well a party but u can call it a get together if you like. Hurry, we r all here already and don't get caught by any grownups. _

_-James_

"Are we going"asked Rose.

"Of course, we aren't going to be partypoopers" said Roxy.

"I don't knwo if we should, we can get in a lot of trouble, i mean, who knows what there doing there" i said.

"Come on Lily, have a little fun" said Rose.

"Fine" i said with a big smile. I checked my watch, 12:57 p.m.

"Come on, get changed" said Rose. I went to my closet looking for somthing to wear. It took me 5 minutes and i was still looking and i went to see what Rose and Roxy were waring and i was shocked. Roxy had flats on and a mid thigh mini skirt on with a gini tea shirt on. Rose was wearing a bikini bottom and a high skirt with a gini tea shirt and a small sweater on. I went to my closet and put in a pair of 3 inch shorts on and my red converse. Then i wore a skin tight tank top and a black vest, i topped the whole outfit off with a red fadora to match my shoes. I walked out and the girls mouths fell open.

"Wow" they said at the same time.

"I know, right" i said "come on we better get going" i told them. We walked out the door as quietly as possible and ran to the back of the house and heard my Uncle Bill and my dad talking to each other. We looked up only hoping not to be seen. i grabbed my horse and Rose grabbed her horse and we told Roxy to use uncle Georges. When we were riding in the woods the wind blew our hair so lightly that we all felt perfect. We started to hear music deep in the forest and we followed the sound. When we saw everybody dancing they were playing Taio Cruz. We saw Louis, James, Albus, Hugo, Fred jr, Victorie, Teddy, Zack, Danny, Alison, Alice, Ally, Lorcan and Lasander Lovegood, Dominqe,and...nononono. They invited Malfoys.

"Hey Lily over here" called James. "Me and Scorpius are best friends now, we were talking but Albus still dosn't like him. Anyway have you met his sibblings, they are starting Hogwarts after break. This is Sageaform Zachary Malfoy he is going to start in his third year with Scorpius. This is Narcissa Adromeda Malfoy, she is starting in her first year like you, she is thirteen, and just call her Cissy for short." James told me, i smiled at them, then i saw Scorpius start walking over.

"Hey Babe, miss me" he asked me.

"Funny" i said back to him.

"like my present" he asked me. i didn't say anything.

"Hey, we invited some random people. We invited Lysander and Lorcan, Lunas children, you met them when you were twelve, remember when you were twelve, and you kissed Lorcan." he told me.

"yes, i remember, thanks for bringing it up James." i said. Now there were a lot of people around talking with me and i was eager to talk to Danny and get Scorpius jeolus. I walked over to Danny who was talking with a lot of the other boys Sageaform, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Zack, and Louis. He looked at me up and down and then stood up and the boys started staring. He pulled me onto the dance floor which my brothers used magic to do, and everybody around us were going crazy so we went crazy, too. Then Danny flatly kissed me on the lips. I stood there staring at him and then the music got turned off and somebody put on teenage dream and my brother said on a mike.

"Everybody gather around in a circle, we are going to play truth or dare" said James.

"think about becoming my girlfriend again, Lily-flower" Danny told me and went to sit on a log around the circle with his friends. I sat on a log with Roxy, Rose, Ally, Alison, and Alice.

"Okay i am going to do the truth or dares for the first round" James said.

"Okay, Alice Truth or dare" said James.

"Truth" said Alice.

"Is is true you like Albus" James asked

"No not at all, i know who i like, and its for me to know and you to find out" she said.

"Okay, Louis truth or dare" James asked.

"Truth"

"Is it true you still sleep with a hot pink blanket when you are at home" asked James in a baby voice.

"Um, fine, yes i do" he said and we all laughed.

"Okay, Rose, Truth or dare" he asked.

"Truth"

"is it true you dropped Hugo when he was 2" he asked.

"Ye-" but Rose didn't get to finish. Scorpius came up and grabbed the mike from James and yelled out.

"Lily, Dare or Double Dare" he asked with a bad boy smirk. Everybody made an 'ooooooooo' sound.

"You wanna play Scorpian fine i'll play a game with you, Double Dare" i said getting up, and i was now freezing in the clothe i was wearing.

"First i dare you to kiss me on the lips, second i dare you to come to the Malfoy Manor and spend the night in the geust room and wake up come down stairs and get seen by my father then give me another kiss on the lips" he said and all the girls chanted "do it, do it, do it". All the boys looked rather angry.

"Fine, but i am not doing the second part of the dare" i told him.

"Yes you are, its a double dare, you have to." he told me.

" Fine but right after that i am leaving" i said

"deal" he said.

"Scorp, dad is going to go carzy when he fiinds out you let a Potter come into the house, you do realize that when we get back to school he will give her extra detentions, right" said Sageaform.

"yes and i don't care" he said. Scorpius motioned him to come to him for the first part of the dare which was kissing him. I looked at Danny who looked rather mad, then i looked over at Lorcan who looked angry to. Then i looked over at Zack who had a dark red face. I walked over to scorpius and he stood up, he was a bit taller than me and i looked into his gray eyes and he looked into my green ones. He had his hair all messy and he was wearing black skinny jeans with a green shirt and a black vest and placed my lips on his and we kissed for about 3 seconds. I pulled away and kept my eyes closed but he pushed his cold lips back on to mine and i was tempted. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Everybody there was staring but i then pulled away and opened my eyes and saw his gray ones looking into my green ones. He gave me a bad boy smirk and i was just shocked at what i had just done. I walked away and graabed the first persons hand i saw and took that person with me, and i got onto my horse and he/she got onto his/her hourse, but me and somebody went further and further out into the forest, and finally i got off my hourse and realixed that the person i had grabbed was Zack. I turned to him and he looked at me, i smiled.

"Tell me, Zack, what did i just do. Is this a dram, can i reverse it? please tell me what to do" i asked him. But i felt relaxed around Zack. He got off his horse and sat on the log with me.

"Lily Luna Potter, you are smarter than that. But i will tell you one thing. Get with a guy that will forgive you for what you have done and will want to be your girlfriend. A guy that will tell you it is alright if you have kissed a guy before...even Scorpius Malfoy. A guy that dosn't care what house you are in or what year." he told me and i leaned my head on his shoulder." I don't know about Danny but Lorcan deffintly likes you, Lorca is goos looking and cares about you, and was about Lysander. He is a nice guy. I meen, Danny is a nice guy you should try dating hi-" but as fast as Zack was talking he was cut off. I pecked Zack on the lips and he froze and stared at me.

"I think just choose the right guy" i said.

"I think you did" he said

"So your my boyfriend now" i asked him sweetly.

"I don't know. You are a filthy little half blood, and you are in Slytherin. You just made out with a Malfoy." he said with an attitude. "For some reason none of this hurt. I liked Zack a lot and after what he just said now i still like him, but why? "I am just kidding Lily-pad, and of course i will go on a date with you and be your boyfriend" He told me and he stood up and held his hand out for me, i took it. I stood up and he hopped on his hourse and held his hand out.

"But what about Angela, my horse" i asked.

"They know there way back, me and James were playing with them earlier and they got back fine now come on...please" he asked.

"Sure" was all i said and i got on the horse. Zack's horse was all black and was named X-avior. We rode back to were the party was but everybody had gone home and me and Zack were almost to the house when we saw Albus kissing...Ally. Zack looked at me and we turned around and took another path home. When i got home i pecked Zack on the lips and gave him a hug.

"Good night Zachary" I said.

"Zack" he corrected me.

"Zack-man" i said

"Zack"

"Zacky-poo"

"Zack"

"Zackerine"

"Zack"

"Zacky"

"Fine" hesaid "Now a nick name for you...Lily Luna"

"I prefer Lily"

"Lily-Pad"

"Lily"

"Lily-Flower"

"Lily"

"Lily-Smile"

"Lily"

"Tiger Lily"

"Hmmm...fine. good night Zacky" i said as i walked into my room.

"Good night Tiger Lily" he said right before i closed my door. Then, about 7 seconds later my phone went off, a text.

_To: Lily_

_ From: Scorpius _

_ Dont thik for one minute that i am going to let you forget that we kissed and that you kissed my back. Just wait till it gets around Hogwarts. I was still out walking at night when i saw you and Zack kiss each other, Dont think that relationship will last long, Lily, you and me both know that i am better that him in many ways_

_ From Scorpius _


	8. Dinner with the Malfoys

Chapter 8- dinner with the Malfoys

I woke up and got out of bed getting changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a green tank top with my black vest. I put on my flats and some lipgloss. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs into the living room and saw Danny doing some homework that we had to do over break. He looked up at me and looked back down to his Transfiguration book. I smiled and took a seat on the couch next to him and said "Hi".

"How's Zack" he asked.

"How do you know" i asked.

" I am best friends with Albus, and Albus found out from James who saw you in the woods last night. Lily, James told everybody, well not the adults but all of us. Even Sageaform and Cissy Know" Danny told me.

"Well, i don't know what to say between you, Zack, and..." i didn't get to finish.

"Scorpius" he finished now putting his book down. "Remind me why did we break up?"

"I don't know" i said looking into his eyes.

"Why did you choose Zack?"

"I dont know"

"Why didn't you come back to me?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know, Lily?"

"I just dont know, leave me alone"

"LILY" he yelled.

"Is everything alright Lily" Zack came down the stairs and asked.

"Um...yea" i said "Im fine, i am going to go and say hi to my aunt and uncle they are most likely on there kitchen in there side of the house" i said walking to the long hallway dividing the house. I walked into the room and saw Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, and Dad playing poker.

"Lily, i have something to tell you" my dad said. "The um...Malfoy's want to have us for dinner in there over sized dinning room, tonight" my dad told me all in one breath.

"W-What, no i don't want to go. i feel sick" i said.

"nice try Lily, we are all going" he told me "Now, go get ready, i want you to wear red and gold, Malfoy said to wear our house colors" he told me.

" Um...okay" i said. I was stumped. I had to wear red and gold when Malfoy knew that i was in Slytherin, maybe he would forget. I walked into my room on the other side of the house and went into my room. I took out a pair of red skinny jeans and a gold lacy top with some red gold bangles. I put on a pair of gold heels that looked extremely fancy on me. I went to my bathroom and looked at my hair. My hair was messy and i pulled it up in a super tight pony tail and the took blond hair die. I made over twelve strips of blond in my hair and they went perfectly with the red/orange. I walked down stairs and Zack stared at me and then Danny came in.

"I like what you did with your hair" he said

"Me, too and i like your outfit" said Zack.

"Thank you" i simply said.

"James, Albus, Hugo and Rose are waiting outside in the front of the house" said Zack.

" You guys are not coming" i asked.

"No, just Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and there children. I wish i could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk to Draco without a fight" said Danny and we all laughed and then my dad came down, with my mom and aunt and uncle.

"Come on Lily" said my mother.

"Nice colors" said Zack right before i went out the door, and i turned around and gave him the shhhhh sign.

"Daddy how are we getting there, it is on the other side of the forest." i asked.

"We are going to be taking four horses all together so...Lily goes with James. Rose goes with Albus. Hermione goes with Ron. Ginny goes with me and...Hugo can go on a horse with Rose and Albus. Got it" he asked.

"Got it" we all said at the same time. I stepped on James horse, Tom {James thought it would be cool to name his horse after Tom Riddle, which i think is pathetic}. We rode the horses for about an hour before we were finally able to get off, and we stood in front of the Malfoy Manor. My aunt Ginny rang the door bell and a women about my moms age opened the door and greeted us. We all walked in and a tall man with blond hair and gray eyes with a suit and a green tie walked out from one room into the kitchen which we had walked into from the front door. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, Weasly, Granger" said Draco Malfoy as he held out his hand. My uncle and aunt shook his hand but him and my dad didn't even make eye contact. "I see these are your children. I have met them all. James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Hugo Weasly, Rose Weasly, and Lily Luna Potter. My son has told me a lot about Lily. She is 13, right. Anyway, Albus, James and Hugo have met Sageaform. He is on the fourth floor in his room. Rose, Cissy wants to talk to you about something, she is on the second floor to the right. And Lily Luna Potter, red and gold, huh. Scorpius want to talk to you on the 11th floor to the right." Mr Malfoy said. My dad made eye contact with me and i knew he didn't want me with Scorpius and was confused about Mr. Malfoy not liking the colors i was wearing but i would do anything for Mr. Malfoy not to tell my parents i was in Slytherin. I walked up all the stairs and each and every stair was hard, shiny pure gold. I looked at myself in the reflection of the stairs as i was walking them. I walked to the 11th floor and saw a door to the right of the hallway. It said "S." I took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Scorpius. I walked in and he was just laying on his double king size bed reading a book. He put the book down on his night table and stared at me and i stared back at him. "You want to sit down" he said and patted the bed.

"Not really" i said with an attitude.

"You are so stubborn sometimes. Thats something i love about you" he said.

"You don't love anything about me Scorpius" i said

"Thats what you think, Lily. Did you forget that you kissed me back" he said. I didn't speak. "Now, ask yourself, why did you kiss me back. Because you like me, right" he asked.

"I don't like you, Scorpius. You know i have a boyfriend. Zack" i told him and now i was looking him in the eye.

" Lily, you like me" he told me. "And thats a fact" he told me.

"no i don't" i mumbled.

"Yes you do, Lily. Just admit it." he said. He got up off the bed and came to me. He put his hand on my chin and lay his lips against mine.

_knock, knock. _

Scorpius pulled away from me. He went to the door and it was my dad.

" Dinner time" my dad told me.

"we will be down in a minute" Scorpius told my dad. My dad'd face turned a mad red.

"Dad, one minute, i promise" i said showing up at the door. Scorpius quickly closed it and turned to me.

"You so like me" he told me.

"I don't" i told him with a frown. He came over to me again and pecked me on the lips.

"You do like me" he told me.

"I know i do" i told him and kissed him again.

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock, ect_

"Not again. It hasn't even been a minute" i whispered.

" who is it" Scorpius yelled souding annoyed.

"Its me, Rose. Not let me in. I know Lily is in there!" She yelled at him. He opened the door and Rose came running in and started Jumping on the bed in her high heels.

"GET OFF MY BED WITH THOSE HIGH HEELS, WEASLE-BEE" he yelled at her.

"SHUT UP, SCORPIAN" she yelled back at him. "Anyway, Did you know that me and Lysander have been dating for 2 years. Anyway, he just showed up at Cissy's window and told me that he couldn't wait till i get home and he proposed. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hes 16 and im 15. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I am just so souped." she told me and Scorius.

"Your kidding me, right. Who are the bridesmades" i asked all happy and excited now.

"Well...You, Roxy, Victorie, and Dominqe. Lysander's best man is going to be Fred Jr.. The men that the four girls are going to walk in are going to be James, Albus, Lorcan and Danny. Victorie and James...Dominqe and Lorcan...Roxy and Albus... and last you and Danny." she didn't get to finish.

"Wait. Lily and whooooooo" asked Scorpius

"Don't worry about it Scorpius. I kissed him" i told Rose.

"YOU WHAT" said my dad barging into the room.

This was going to be the story of my life.

**I know. It took me forvever to update. I am so sorry. i will update soon. give me idea's and i WILL USE THEM, Promise. I am going to do a game. I am going to have anybody give me idea's for the next chapter. The persons idea i like the most will quickly become my favorte person and will give me there ideas for the rest of this story and maybe its series, PROMISE. The game ends on July 10th. **

** -GG. P.S. Good luck with your ideas.**


	9. The new Hogwarts Ball

**Chapter 8- The new Hogwarts Ball **

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

**5 days later**

I rushed onto the train and Sageaform followed behind me. I looked back and saw Narcissa frowning at my parents. She obviously didn't want to leave home. Finally, I saw her smile and and come running on the train.

"Scorpius! Do you know where Lily and Rose are?" she asked me. I chuckled.

"I seriously wish I did" I told her honestly. She frowned at me and went searching the train. I really wish I was with Rose because she would tell me where Lily might be. Lily is probaly with her brother's.

Then, I saw Zack. I bet Zack knows where Lily is. I looked around and Sageaform gave me a look and left. I made my way to Zack and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me but let the smile fade from his face.

"Listen, I need to know where your 'girlfriend' is" I told him. He just looked at me as if I was insane. I stared at him.

"I really don't think she wants to see you! Besides, you have nothing to do with her" Zack said in a matter-of-factly voice. I rolled my eyes. He had to be kidding me. I bet his brother's could tell me where she is.

"You don't have anything to do with her either" I said but I knew that I was very wrong. He looked at me and raided his eyebrows.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't think that Lily cares about you! So jus go do what stupid little Malfoys do and play with your evil friends and leave us alone!" Zack yelled. That was it. He passed the line.

I pulled my fist up and aimed it straight for his face. I was over reacting but I didn't care. I watched him fall to the floor And clutch his nose. Then, I saw Lily round the corner with Narcissa and the two girls were giggling.

Just Great. Out of all times when I was looking for Lily, she comes out now. Lily and Narcissa stopped and looked at Zack. I looked at Lily and she looked back up to me.

"Scorpius! What did you do to him?" Narcissa asked and yelled at the same time. I looked at and then to Lily again.

"I punched him!" I whispered under my breath and then I turned around and quickly walked to an empty compartment. I heard Lily following me but I didn't care. I found a compartment with a guy about my age in it.

I opened the compartment and slammed it shut and I locked it. The guy looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"HI" I yelled to him. He back up and I chuckled.

"Er…My names Damon" the boy said uncomfortably. I smirked. This guy would make a pretty good friend.

"Yea, I'm Scorpius…Scorpius Malfoy that is! Now, you may be asking why I am in here? Well, Damon, that is completely… none of your biusness but because I am a nice man, I will tell you" I told him in a rather smart voice.

"Um…er…okay them. I'm listening" Damon assured me.

"Where do I start? Well, I met this girl named Lily and she got sorted into slytherin and her brothers didn't like that but I didn't mind one bit. So, I fell in love with her but she started dating this guy, Danny but she broke up with him and ended up flirting with him more then they did when they were together. Then when it was the holidays, it turned out that her house is opposite mine and we played dare or double dare one night. Then she got all mad and she went off and kissed a guy named Zack. The next, day her and her family all came to my house and she kissed me. Now, I don't know how things are because Zack doesn't know about the kiss and he was insulting me and I just punched him. Then, Lily came along and I walked away and here I am now" I told Damon. Damon looked at me as if I was insane.

"What a wonderful story" Damon simpily said. I smirked.

"Yea, of course it is, too you" I said and he looked down.

"So, are you going to bring This Lily girl to the Hogwarts ball?" Damon asked me.

"No. Zack or Danny will take her because she won't come with- Wait, what Hogwarts ball?" I asked. Just Great.

**i dont have an excuse for not uploading all summer :( please forgive me**


End file.
